the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith's Football Funnies
Harry Smith's Football Funnies is an episode of The Bully, first aired in July 2015. It is the last episode of Season 4. Plot One morning Harry Smith is watching videos of hot girls on MyCube when he notices an eye-catching advert banner. It explains a competition in which people can post videos of funny situations involving football, and whoever uploads the most hilarious footage will win a thousand pounds! Grace Smith yells at him to hurry up and get ready for school; he later sets off, planning to film some funny situations on his Eyephone at school. In the school playground before lessons have started, Harry records Jamie Wallace and Mitchell Washington having a kickabout. Mitchell kicks the football at a bin, then it bounces off and knocks over Zack Blowers, who drops a pile of study books. As Harry laughs at his video of the scene, Mae MacDonald tries to see it by grabbing his Eyephone, however she accidentally deletes it! Harry rages and Mae gets even moodier than usual. At morning break Harry grabs some dog poop from the pavement and places it on the football field. Many of the boys start playing football there - Charles Hopkins tries to tackle Brian Hockridge and they are both about to slip on the poop, however Charles is interrupted by Samuel Davidson forcing him to tidy the PE cupboard. James Smith, Tim McDade, Gordon Cameron and Paul McEwan run across the field playing with a Fancy Hippos ball, then James skids on the dog poo. Harry gets an idea... At lunchtime, James is about to kick a football into a goal, Gordon is the goalkeeper and Harry is recording. James kicks the ball in the net, which was supposed to fall down over Gordon as Harry took all its clips off earlier. He pulls the net, getting covered with it himself; Mae replaced three of the clips. Harry takes another video of James dribbling a football around some rocks. Harry has secretly set up a trip wire, though Mae has moved it and he catches his leg on it instead. At home time, Gregor McDade is randomly sitting under one of the basketball hoops in the playground and farting. Harry tries to kick a football through the hoop so it will land on Gregor's head. This is foiled by Mae putting clingfilm over the hoop - the ball bounces off and hits Harry instead. At home Harry goes on the computer, raging over not getting any funny footage. He finds out the winner of the football video competition has been announced - he gasps in horror as he sees that Mae recorded his slip-ups with the goal net, the trip wire and the basketball hoop. She has won a thousand pounds! Liam Smith later gets a phone call from Tiddlywinks Pizza's manager, who saw Harry in the football videos. He asks if Harry can star in their latest advertisement and earn a thousand pounds too! He agrees. The next day at school Mae shows the new advertisement to Harry's class. The advert is extremely embarrassing; it features Harry doing silly dances in several different pizza topping costumes. Everyone almost wets themselves laughing, leading to Harry screaming and sprinting home. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes